heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Vol 1
Star Wars Vol 1 2.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 3.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 4.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 5.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 6.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 7.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 8.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 9.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 10.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 11.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 12.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 13.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 14.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 15.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 16.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 17.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 18.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 19.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 20.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 21.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 22.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 23.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 24.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 25.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 26.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 27.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 28.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 29.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 30.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 31.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 32.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 33.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 34.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 35.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 36.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 37.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 38 Direct.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 39.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 40.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 41.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 42.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 43.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 44.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 45.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 46.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 47.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 48.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 49.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 50.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 51.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 52.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 53.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 54.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 55.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 56.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 57.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 58.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 59.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 60.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 61.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 62.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 63.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 64 Direct.JPG| Star Wars Vol 1 65.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 66.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 67.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 68.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 69.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 70.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 71.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 72.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 73.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 74.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 75.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 76.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 77.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 78.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 79.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 80.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 81.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 82.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 83.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 84.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 85.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 86.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 87.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 88.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 89.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 90.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 91.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 92.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 93.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 94.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 95.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 96.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 97.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 98.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 99.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 100.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 101.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 102.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 103.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 104.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 105.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 106.jpg| Star Wars Vol 1 107.jpg| | Notes = * Along with the release of the movie Star Wars in 1977, Marvel released a comic version of the movie (Episode IV: A New Hope) over 6 issues. They then continued the story where the movie left off for another 101 issues (107 total). The Empire Strikes Back was adapted as part of those 101 issues, but "Return of the Jedi" was a distinct miniseries. * The license for publishing Star Wars comics is owned by Dark Horse Comics exclusively since 1991. Marvel's comics in this series were eventually republished in volumes called Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... by Dark Horse. However, Marvel re-obtained the license in 2014 after Disney's purchase of the franchise, and will return to publishing Star Wars comics in early 2015. Dark Horse's existing Star Wars comics will be re-labeled under the new Star Wars: Legends (meaning they are not a part of Disney's continuity), with the exception of Darth Maul - Son Of Dathomir, which was based on a script for the canonical Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode that was never produced. It is unknown if reprints of these works will bear Marvel's sigil or Dark Horse's. | SeeAlso = }}